The Truth in the Matter
by Spur-o-Moment
Summary: Ennis and Miria sit down for tea and a chat, and Ennis discovers the Miria knows more than she leads on...  Firo/Ennis mentioning, Claire/Chane mentioning, Isaac/Miria mentioning


"How are you and Firo?"

The feeling of contentment filled the air as the two sat outside, enjoying tea. It probably would never happen again, but Ennis managed to peel Miria from her partner in attempts to spend some quality, sisterly time with her; not that Isaac really played as such a heavy tag-along – not at all, really. However, Ennis had to have some sort of alone time with Miria. Could she be blamed for this one selfish indulgence?

"Fine, actually. Somehow, he convinced me to move in with him; of course, he knew he would have to accommodate Czes, and I simply couldn't say no after he bought him a bed," she explained, flushed by the realization. "Firo is so eccentric sometimes. Not nearly as wildly eccentric as Claire, of course. Chane and Claire were married on a whim, really. I'm not always sure what is on his mind, and most of the surprises are pleasant. I suppose I just don't know what I'd do if he suddenly…"

The pause felt heavier than any normal pause, and Miria leaned in – almost dramatically – with her wide eyes fluttering expectantly. She suddenly grinned and sat back calmly. "Firo respects your pace. You won't have to answer that question until you are ready for it," she offered, as if she suddenly became an all-knowing entity. Ennis wasn't completely surprised; wisdom spieled from the lips of the pair in almost a constant flow.

"Between Czes and Firo, I cook for hours now. Firo will sometimes take up the stove, and Czes has been known to fry up an egg, but the two of them eat more than they lead on," she said with an idle chuckle. Explained thoroughly to them by Firo and Maiza, Isaac and Miria still hadn't grasped that they were immortal. Maiza simply gave up and decided to allow them to understand it on their own, and everyone else simply followed his lead.

"They don't have to eat so much. Although, it may hurt dying of starvation," Miria commented distantly, smiling at Ennis. "I think they enjoy keeping you busy."

Ennis overlooked the previous comment and answered to the last line. "That may be it," she agreed, smiling back with an attempt to sip up her tea.

"I suppose one excuse would be that their growing boys, but I guess that wouldn't really work," Miria muttered in thought. "After all, they won't be growing anymore."

Ennis spat out her tea in astonishment. Her eyes whirled to Miria, who had the same dumbfounded expression as ever. "Huh?" she inquired.

"Isaac eats a lot too, and I eat just to eat, but I don't think it would matter if we stopped. After all, we can't die," Miria explained a little further.

Ennis felt almost cold in her blood. "Miria?"

"Hmm?"

"You knew all along?" Ennis questioned.

"Of course. We were all told right there. Maiza was even nice enough to explain how it all worked to me and Isaac. You were right next to Firo when he said it in simpler terms!" she explained gleefully.

"Why do you act like you don't know?" Ennis asked.

"Well, Isaac hasn't quite accepted it yet, so I guess I don't really quite accept it either. It does explain a lot, but I like keeping at pace with Isaac," she explained a little further. "In a way, I'm Firo and Isaac is you."

Ennis widened her gaze. "What do you mean?"

Miria smiled a little wider. "I love Isaac as much as Firo loves you, so no matter what you or Isaac decide, we'll be there to follow," she concluded.

Ennis flushed over wildly. "You are so blunt about it," she muttered.

Miria nodded. "Me and Firo have an understanding. I guess he figured he'd let you find out," she offered.

Ennis dropped her head. "I guess I never realized it was all an act."

Miria cocked her head. "An act?"

Ennis looked up at her, almost dumbfounded. "Yeah, you act stupid for Isaac's sake. Isn't that what you just said?"

Miria shook her head. "I never act. Me and Isaac both know about the immortality, he just hasn't had to face it yet."

"Then what about the other stuff?"

Miria cocked her head to the other side. "Hmm?"

Ennis grinned to herself. "Never mind."

So, Miria knew more than expected, but she wasn't any different than before.


End file.
